


A drabble of Wings

by ZealouslyMinki



Series: Wings AU drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: At one point, a story I was writing was called Wings and this was a snippet of what could have been.





	A drabble of Wings

There were many things that Seungcheol loved about Doyoon. He loved that when he was scared he cuddled closer to Seungcheol. He loved when Doyoon would spend hours sitting and preening Seungcheol's wings when he was too tired to do it himself. He loved when Doyoon would hold his hand in front of his father, to keep his father thinking Seungcheol had found a mate and to keep Seungcheol from running away. He helped Seungcheol stay together and not fall apart.

Now, as he looked at Doyoon's figure in the dim lamp light, he knew he wanted nothing more than to have him in bed. 

Doyoon's long wings fluttered a bit when he looked over at Seungcheol, knowing how much the other hated being forced to sleep in the castle. "Seungcheol-ah? Are you alright?"

Seungcheol stood up from the bed and made his way across the cold floor, thankful that Doyoon seemed to always bring him fuzzy socks. "Come here Dodo, I want to dance."

Doyoon rolled his eyes a bit and added another log to the wood burning oven for heat before turning and taking Seungcheol's hands gently. An arm resting on Seungcheol's shoulder and the other secured in Seungcheol's, Doyoon let out a small purr as they began to sway. "I thought you hated dancing?"

Seungcheol smiled, loving how close his companion was to him. He led their turn slowly before making Doyoon spin, "I don't like dancing when other people are watching, someone might try and be your partner instead of me."

Doyoon snorted a bit and touched his nose to Seungcheol's, feeling his heart twist because of how badly he wanted to kiss his best friend. He was so consumed with feeling them sway that he didn't notice Seungcheol leading him to the wall of the room until he was pressed flat against it. Instinctively, he reached back to touch the wall. "Seungcheol.."

Seungcheol lowered his hands from a dancing position to slowly running his hands along Doyoon's sides, "Should I stop?"

Doyoon swallowed a bit and he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck loosely, "I think you should kiss me."

There was a pause, but then Doyoon's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to meet Seungcheol's kiss halfway. It was slow, gentle like Doyoon liked, but then began to heat up. Lip biting, hips brushing together and oh god Seungcheol was getting hard-

Doyoon keened softly when he felt Seungcheol's hands dig into his hips, and he jumped up so his legs could wrap around Seungcheol's waist. "Bed, the bed behind you-"

Not expecting to be pinned to the bed so soon, Doyoon clung to Seungcheol's shoulders as they kissed deeply. Seungcheol ground down against Doyoon slowly, letting him feel the sheer amount of want that was building up. "Shit-"

Doyoon gently pushed Seungcheol back, but only so he could sit up and remove their clothing. One thing Doyoon loved about Seungcheol was that when clothed, he was soft and cuddly looking. When naked, his muscles stood out. He worked hard to maintain them, Doyoon could appreciate them. Seungcheol closed back in slowly, but this time started kissing down Doyoon's neck slowly. Working his way from Doyoon's neck down to his inner thigh, he left little nips and kisses all along his body. The small sounds from Doyoon were worth taking his time, especially when he found out Doyoon's nipples were so sensitive. The best sound of the night had to be when Seungcheol spread Doyoon's legs wide and pressed his mouth against Doyoon's exposed hole. Seungcheol made sure to stop Doyoon from climaxing, hand grasping the base of his cock because Doyoon's toes curled and his back arched so beautifully. "Cheollie- No no no let me- aah.."

Seungcheol couldn't help but grin as he pushed his tongue deeper. Doyoon's breathy moans and his fingers running through Seungcheol's hair were enough to keep Seungcheol going, until he was so hard he didn't think he could anymore. He slid up and over Doyoon's body, until he could kiss him. Then he did, slow and passionate and everything the two could have ever hoped for in a kiss. He carefully pulled back enough to rub the tip of his cock over Doyoon's entrance, letting him know what was coming. "Is this okay?"

Doyoon swallowed a bit, thankful that his body was self lubricating. "Go slow, so it won't hurt."  
Seungheol grasped Doyoon's legs gently and slowly began pushing inside, making sure to take his time. Doyoon felt small noises escape his throat and he gripped at the bed, careful not to grip his poor wings. "Shit, why are you so fucking big.."

Seungcheol stopped when he was fully sheathed, and he leaned forward a bit before panting softly. "You're so warm baby, you feel so good."

The room went quiet, just their breathing and small pants as they adjusted. Then, slowly, Seungcheol began to move. Doyoon swore fireworks were going off behind his eyelids. Seungcheol moved so he was looming over Doyoon, large black wings covering them so it seemed like it was just the two of them in the world. Time was theirs. Their kisses were sweet, passionate and when their climax came, Doyoon shamelessly made a mess between them while Seungcheol finished inside him. Doyoon would openly admit later on to liking the feeling, just not the dripping out of him. Looking into Seungcheol's eyes, he pet his cheek and smiled. "I love you, more than I think you'll ever know."

Seungcheol felt his eyes soften, and he leaned in to kiss Doyoon sweetly. "You'll never know how much I value you, how thankful I am for you staying by my side."

Doyoon laughed softly and he lowered his hand, "You're such a dork.. But if you weren't, you wouldn't be you."

That night, they spent it together. It was full of small kisses and sweet nothings and they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
